general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed, Unseen and Extra characters from The Dead Beneath
These are all unseen or unnamed characters from ZoraLink10nLink's The Dead Beneath. This includes characters who were never named, or were named, but only mentioned. or characters that were seen, and named, but no plans are made of ever giving them a big enough storyline for their own article. George George was a Co-Worker of Dan and John's, and the only thing known about him, is that he became a walker, and was sliced from left shoulder, to right hip. The mutilated zombified George managed to bite Peter deeply in the neck, before being put down by Dan. Killed Victims This list shows the victims George has killed. *Peter (Infected) *Numerous counts of zombies. *Possibly unnamed member's of Dan's office. (Infected) Death Killed By *Unknown (Alive) Dan mentions that George became a zombie somehow. It is yet to be revealed how he died, but it is known that he reanimated. *Peter (Zombified/Caused) Peter saws the zombified George in half. This does not kill him, but he is immobilized. George did manage to bite Peter in the neck. *Daniel Stewart (Zombified) On his way out, Dan finishes off the zombified George before escaping with John, leaving the dying Peter behind to reanimate. Peter Peter was another Co-Worker of Dan and John. What is known about him, is that he attacked an infected George, but was killed by him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Peter has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *George (Infected) Dan mentions that Peter had his throat bitten out by a zombified George, and was left to bleed to death. It is likely that he reanimated. *Dan Stewart (Zombified) Over 8 months later, Dan finds an extremely decomposed zombified Peter writhing on the ground, and stomps on his head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hugo has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Jim Jim was a member of Jericho's group, and the boyfriend of Julie. He and his girlfriend couldn't handle living with their friends' cruelty and violence, and tried to leave, but he was killed by Trace, and Julie was taken hostage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Trace Jericho It is revealed by both Julie, and Tom that Jim was killed by Trace. Bobby Bobby was a member of Jericho's group, who was in charge of guarding Julie to prevent escape. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bobby has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Tom Tyler Bobby spots Dan helping Julie escape, and Dan signals to Tom, who shoots Bobby in the head, killing him instantly. Patty Patty was a member of Jericho's group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patty has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Julie Kells While escaping, Julie takes one of Dan's grenades, and throws it down the hall. It explodes, killing Parry in the blast. Tim Tim was a member of Jericho's group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tim has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Death Killed By *Julie Kells Tim drove a car up behind Dan's car and had people shooting at them, but Julie shot Tim in the head, killing him, causing the car to spin out of control. Issac Issac was a resident of the hotel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Issac has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and a few members of Jericho's Group. Death Killed By *Jericho's Group Dan finds Issac, and asks him where Julie, Gill, and Tom are. Before Issac can answer, he is gunned down by two members of Jericho's group. Samuel Joseph Samuel Jospeh was a Co-Worker of Gill Terence from before the outbreak. Gill mentions that he moved away to get away from Sam, because he passed a lethal injection off as Gill's father-In-law's insulin as a prank, resulting in his death. When Gill returns to Montreal with more survivors, Gill goes to the prison Sam is being held in, and executes him. Death Killed By *Dr. Gill Terence Gill tricks Sam into thinking there's something in the cell he can use to escape, and shoots him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Samuel has killed. *Gill's Father-In-Law (Pre-Apocalypse) Trixie Trixie was an unseen character. It is mentioned that Tom went to a party once, and he got wasted, and had a one night stand with her, which he didn't remember. Devon Brandt Main article: Devon Brandt (Life After Death) Dan finds the name Devon Brandt in his yearbook, and begins to wonder where he is after the outbreak. It is known that he has a sister named Leslie, and had a job at a gas station. Grendel Grendel is a character seen in an abandoned shed somewhere in Canada. He is discovered by Dan and Julie, whom me attempts to rape. Death Killed By *Dan Stewart When Grendel attempts to rape Julie, Dan turns him around and slices his throat, killing him brutally. Trivia on any of these characters *Samuel was the first character whose living death was at the hands of a living person they knew before the apocalypse. **George was killed as a zombie by Dan who was a co-worker of his. **Peter was killed by a zombified George who was a co-worker of his. *The mention of Devon Brandt was a nod to InsaneHippo's series, Life After Death. Category:The Dead Beneath Category:The Dead Beneath Characters Category:Zora Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Character Lists